


Dreams

by Llyria



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bodhi Rook Needs a Hug, Communauté : obscur échange, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Gen, POV Bodhi Rook
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyria/pseuds/Llyria
Summary: Bodhi Rook est un rêveur. Bodhi Rook ne rêve plus. Bodhi Rook est un héros.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> Sur un prompt de Jainas pour Obscur-Echange (sur LJ et DW): Je pense que pour ce fandom un canon fix-it s’impose, et j’aimerais plus particulièrement en lire un centré autour de Bodhi, que ce soit en pairing ou non ! Peut-être quelque chose qui nous en dise plus sur son passé, la manière dont il gère sa torture psychique par la bestiole de Saw Gerrera, celle dont un ancien impérial peut s’intégrer à l’Alliance, peut-être quelque chose sur le fait que sa ville ait été réduite en gros cratère fumant par l’empire (et le parallèle que ça lui donne avec les survivants d’Alderaan ?) Bon, toutes mes propositions sont plutôt sombres ^^, mais n’hésite pas à injecter de l’espoir et un peu d’humour si tu veux, via le reste de l’équipe, les droides, etc !

_“Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J’espère que tu ne m’en veux pas de te tenir compagnie en silence. Je me demande à quoi tu rêves...”_

Bodhi Rook ne se souvenait plus quand il avait arrêté de rêver.  
Quand il était enfant, les petits déjeuners familiaux étaient rythmés par les récits des aventures oniriques de la nuit passée. Dans la chaleur sèche et déjà écrasante du petit matin, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour offrir une oreille attentive à Bodhi.  
Et puis, petit à petit, comme s’ils avaient été mangés par les sables du désert, ses rêves s'étaient estompés jusqu'à ce qu’il ne garde de ses nuits que le souvenir d’un vide glacial et silencieux comme l’espace.  
Comme si le jour où il était devenu pilote pour l’Empire afin de nourrir sa famille, il avait vendu son âme en échange. Même lorsque la brûlure de son soleil lui manquait, aussi fort ou presque que la caresse brusque de son père sur sa nuque, il n’y avait que ce vide froid et métallique. Rien pour le soulager, lui offrir une échappatoire.  
Avec le temps et le souvenir du visage soucieux d  
e sa mère lorsqu’il était parti pour l’Académie, Bodhi en était venu à se dire qu’il avait mérité ce silence et cette punition.

Il s’était perdu dans le travail et dans le jeu, et oh, ce que sa pauvre grand-mère dirait si elle le voyait ainsi dépenser le peu de la solde qu’il gardait pour lui !

Puis son chemin avait croisé celui de Galen Erso, avec ses beaux discours, ses arguments et ses idéaux, tentateur et salvateur comme l’un des nombreux prêcheurs qui haranguaient les âmes en recherche d’un sens sur le parvis du temple de Ni Jeddah.   
Et Bodhi Rook, Bodhi le pilote, Bodhi le rêveur, Bodhi à la recherche de ses rêves… Bodhi Rook s’était raccroché tout entier à cet espoir de rachat. Il avait cru Galen et bu ses promesses comme un fou perdu dans le désert.  
“Trouve Saw Guerrera. Donne lui mon message. Nous pouvons racheter nos fautes, Bodhi Rook, si seulement tu fais ça pour moi, si tu trouves le courage...”

Il avait cru qu’aider Galen lui rendrait ses rêves.   
Il avait eu tort.   
Retrouver Saw Guerrera avait transformé ses rêves en cauchemars bien réels.

Un temps infini après, passé à se noyer dans le froid gluant déversé dans son esprit par le Bor Gullet, Bodhi Rook le pilote ( _c’est moi le pilote_ ) s’était réveillé dans une réalité encore plus cauchemardesque.

_“J’avais espéré que cette fois encore, tu te réveillerais si je te parlais. Sans doute qu’avoir deux fois cette même chance, ce serait trop demander. Ce n’est pas grave. Je vais rester encore un peu.”_

Le prix du message de Galen à ce fou de Guerrera était bien trop cher à payer.   
Alors qu’il fuyait à bord de ce petit vaisseau rebelle, avec dans les narines l’odeur du désert, de la sueur et du sang, Bodhi regardait la destruction froide de la ville de son enfance, du Temple où son grand-père allait prier tous les matins, et il pensait à tous les gens qui n’avaient pas eu la chance de s’enfuir, tant de visages connus, de noms qui avaient un sens pour lui...  
C’était lui le pilote.   
C’était lui qui, en voulait racheter des erreurs, avait commis la pire des trahisons. Il aurait voulu mourir cent fois. Il aurait voulu maudire Galen Erso, mais il n’avait que lui-même à blâmer. Et l’Empire, bien sûr.   
Il avait déjà transporté la mort des dizaines de fois pour l’Empire, sur des planètes aussi pauvres que Jeddah, sur des populations aussi innocentes que sa propre famille mais là, c’était trop... Comme l’avait craché Cassian à Jyn, la guerre était beaucoup plus réelle quand elle nous frappait directement.

Alors, c’était à ça qu’il s’était raccroché, au milieu du maelstrom laissé par le Bor Gullet et la destruction de ses origines. La culpabilité, bien sûr, un peu de haine, aussi, et de désespoir, mais surtout, contre tout attente… son contraire. Une petite graine germée sous la brûlure du désert.

_“L’espoir est à la base de toute rébellion.”_

Bodhi Rook le pilote, Bodhi Rook le traître, Bodhi Rook le rêveur sans rêves avait su dès qu’ils avaient mis au point leurs plans un peu fous qu’il ne survivrait pas. Mais cela n’avait pas d’importance. En revanche, il avait espéré, en les regardant, qu’ils en réchapperaient tous, la sauvage Jyn, le sage Chirrut et le loyal Baze, mais aussi K2 et Cassian, le droïd et l’assassin, tous les deux si tragiquement humains…

Était-ce la tragédie qui les avait rapprochés ? Ou bien peut-être était-ce simplement les blessures en eux, comme autant de fissures qui tiraient toutes leur origine dans le néant sombre de l’Empire et qui fuyaient pour s’y perdre vers cet espoir fou auquel ils se raccrochaient… peu importait à Bodhi qu’ils se soient rencontrés il y a si peu de temps. Il n’avait trouvé chez eux aucun jugement négatif envers lui, pas chez Jyn, avec sa haine froide pour l’Empire, ni même chez Cassian, chez qui cette même haine brûlait aussi fort que les laves de Mustafar. Rien que de la gentillesse, plus ou moins maladroite, mâtinée de l’impression étrange qu’ils cherchaient à le protéger.   
Lui.   
Le pilote.   
Le traître.  
Lui qui avait le sang des siens sur les mains.

_“Baze m’a confié que tu étais de Jeddha. Je suis désolé, Bodhi. Nous aurions dû comprendre… Mais ce n’est pas ta faute, tu sais.”_

Alors quand Bodhi Rook avait vu la grenade tomber à l’intérieur de son vaisseau, il avait vu, confirmant le cliché, sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Chaque fraction de seconde de ses souvenirs, _le claquement des drapeaux de dévotion accrochés autour du Temple_ , chaque geste, _le sourire de sa mère_ , chaque mot prononcé, _la main de Chirrut sur son épaule_ , chaque décision prise, _les larmes de Jyn_ , jusqu’au moindre souffle, _le regard perdu de Cassian_ …

“Tu es notre seul moyen de sortir d’ici” avait dit Cassian.

Un millième de seconde, à peine le temps de fermer les yeux.   
Ou pas.

Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir sauté vers la trappe.   
Il ne se souvenait pas avoir roulé au sol pour éteindre les flammes qui rongeaient déjà ses vêtements.   
Il se souvenait à peine avoir titubé vers un autre vaisseau abandonné, trébuchant au passage sur Baze et Chirrut, enroulés l’un autour de l’autre comme des enfants se protégeant du froid de la nuit dans le désert.   
Il se souvenait un peu plus, avec une clarté étrange, d’avoir volé vers Jyn et Cassian, qui se dirigeaient vers la plage.   
Remontée dans l’atmosphère.  
Coordonnées entrées pour le saut en hyperespace.  
Et puis plus rien. A part son vieux compagnon, ce silence vide et oppressant. 

Puis du silence, des voix qui sortaient, pour l’extirper à l’espace et le ramener vers elles.. 

_“Tu nous as tous sauvés, Bodhi Rook. Laisse-nous la chance de te remercier…”_

Le contact gluant du Bor Gullet, partout sur son corps.

_“Je fais corps avec la Force et la Force est avec moi…”_

Ses doigts qui ne lui répondaient pas.

_“Je me souviens de ta mère. La courageuse Prajya Rook. Elle serait fière de toi.”_

Si froid. Puis si chaud. De l’eau contre son front.

_“Bodhi le héros. C’est comme ça que tout le monde t’appelle, maintenant.”_

Il connaissait ces voix. Jyn, Chirrut, Baze, Cassian… 

_“Bon, Bodhi Rook, héros ou pas, si tu ne te réveilles pas bientôt, je vais devoir me mettre en colère !”_

Et enfin, Bodhi Rook le rêveur éveillé, le héros endormi, le pilote sans vaisseau, Bodhi Rook ouvrit les yeux.   
Ou plutôt, il essaya.  
Il était sur le ventre, la tête tournée sur le côté, les paupières lourdes et collées comme par de la colle. La voix qui l’avait menacé ne lui était pas familière mais elle avait brisé la chape de plomb qui l’avait maintenu endormi jusqu’alors. Il ne sentait rien, comme si son corps n’était pas encore réveillé. Seuls ses yeux semblaient vouloir réagir à l’éveil de son esprit, mais en vain... 

Pourtant, il entendit une inspiration surprise non loin de lui, puis perçut un mouvement précipité.

“Attends, j’appelle les médecins !”

Bodhi se laissa porter par la valse des soignants auprès de lui. Il les écoutait à peine, se contentant de lire sur leurs sourires confiants qu’il était bien vivant et qu’il allait le rester. Et que de sourires, quelle douceur dans leurs gestes presque déférents...   
Il les laissa l’examiner avec détachement. Oui, il allait s’en sortir, presque sans séquelles apparemment, mais les autres ? Dans ses derniers souvenirs, Chirrut respirait à peine, et Cassian et Baze étaient si pâles… Quel intérêt avait-il à sa propre survie si ceux qu’il avait essayé de secourir n’étaient plus là ? Il avait entendu leur voix, mais il n’avait plus rêvé depuis si longtemps qu’il n’était plus sûr d’arriver à faire la distinction...

Ils le tournèrent sur le dos pour l’aider à respirer et il se rendit à peine compte à ce moment-là qu’il s’étouffait. Les alarmes stridentes des appareils médicaux résonnaient à ses oreilles comme les hurlements des soldats de Rogue One morts pour qu’ils puissent réussir leur missions, comme les habitants de Ni-Jeddha lorsque la destruction s’était abattue sur eux, comme Jyn face à Cassian et à la perte de son père… Jyn qui criait sa détresse et sa haine, Jyn qui criait son nom…

“Bodhi ! _Bodhi_ ! Tout va bien, Bodhi, respire !”

Elle était au dessus de lui, une mèche de ses cheveux châtains lui caressant le front, comme pour lui prouver qu’elle était bien réelle. Il ferma ses yeux brûlants une seconde, une éternité, et quand il les rouvrit, Jyn était toujours là et elle lui souriait. Lentement, les alarmes se calmèrent, de même que son souffle. 

Elle était vivante, elle était là. La fille de Galen. Est-ce que ça le rachèterait un peu aux yeux de Galen, aux yeux de sa propre famille ? C’était tellement infime, une vie, au vu de ce qu’il avait fait en travaillant pour l’Empire, mais c’était _Jyn_. Bodhi Rook avait sauvé au moins une personne, il avait sauvé Jyn Erso. 

Elle recula mais ne quitta pas Bodhi des yeux, le temps que les médecins finissent de l’examiner. On lui proposa un sédatif qu’il refusa presque frénétiquement. Il avait assez dormi, assez perdu de temps. Il avait peur de fermer les yeux et de se retrouver dans l’étreinte du Bor Gullet, ou pire encore, sur sa couchette, dans son vaisseau.

Bodhi Rook le rêveur avait peur de rêver. En quelques jours, de rencontre en sacrifice, la réalité, bien qu’amère, lui était devenue plus précieuse que ses rêves inaccessibles. 

Alors, il attendit que les médecins s’éloignent, et qu’il ne reste avec lui que Jyn et une autre femme, brune et à la peau mate, des boucles rebelles entourant son visage souriant. Elle le regardait comme si elle le connaissait déjà, comme si elle l’appréciait déjà. Bodhi s’agita sur son lit, gêné par cette attention bienveillante mais inconnue. Jyn vint s’asseoir à son chevet mais ce fut l’autre femme qui brisa le silence qui s’était installé.

“Quand Cassian saura que c’est moi qui t’ai réveillé… J’ai hâte de voir sa tête !” lança-t-elle en s’appuyant contre le mur, l’air profondément satisfait d’elle-même.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, quelque chose de familier… Elle laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu’il la dévisageait et lui fit un salut militaire.

“Lieutenant Shara Bey, ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance, Bodhi Rook le pilote ! C’est vraiment pas de chance pour Cassian. Avec tout le temps qu’il a passé à user la chaise à côté de ton lit, il a fallu qu’il s’absente une heure pour que tu te réveilles… On pourrait penser que tu l’as fait exprès !  
\- Je suis sûre que Bodhi ne saurait même pas comment faire, intervint Jyn en regardant fixement ses mains posées sur le matelas, à côté de celle de Bodhi. C’est quelqu’un de bien.”

Bodhi dévisagea Jyn, ses traits tirés par la fatigue, ses yeux bleus un peu ternes. Il referma le poing avec une grimace douloureuse, sa peau tirant comme du tissu trop neuf. Le lieutenant Bey laissa échapper un soupir et les regarda tous les deux sans rien dire. Un sourire un peu triste lui traversa le visage.

“Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que Cassian voit chez vous, Rogue One, lâcha-t-elle. Vous êtes au moins aussi idiots que lui.  
\- Merci, répondit simplement Bodhi, avant de tousser douloureusement.  
\- C’est bien ce que je disais… soupira Shara avant de se diriger vers la porte. Je vais le chercher, d’ailleurs, il doit bientôt avoir terminé.”

Le temps que Jyn lui tende un verre d’eau pour sa gorge asséchée, la lieutenant était sortie. 

“Elle était dans l’escadron qui a attaqué la station de contrôle sur Scarif, lui expliqua Jyn en récupérant le verre une fois vide. La première fois que je l’ai vue, elle passait un savon à Cassian. Je ne comprenais pas la langue, mais difficile de ne pas saisir le ton.”

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence quelques secondes. Elle semblait gênée, lui cherchait à démêler le noeud de questions qui lui bloquait la gorge. 

“Est-ce que… les autres… Baze et Chirrut… bégaya-t-il, emporté par cette envie viscérale de savoir.  
\- Ils vont bien. Ils ont sorti Chirrut du bacta un peu avant toi. Tu les as sauvés. Tu nous as sauvés.“

Jyn se mordit la lèvre. Bodhi sentit son coeur s’emballer de nouveau. Allait-elle lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ? Shara Bey avait parlé de Cassian, alors il était encore vivant… N’est-ce pas ? Les autres ? Il avait vu lui-même une bonne partie des autres membres de Rogue One tomber sous les tirs des Impériaux. Il n’avait rien pu faire pour eux… est-ce qu’elle allait le lui reprocher ? 

“Personne n’avait jamais fait ça pour moi… Pas vraiment.   
\- Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu…  
\- Même Saw, il voulait un bon petit soldat ou bien il devait une faveur à mon père, qu’importe… Les Rebelles ? Ils voulaient que je les aide… Mais toi, tu… tu nous as sauvés, Bodhi Rook. Tu m’as sauvée. Personne n’avait jamais fait ça pour moi sans espérer quelque chose en échange.  
\- J’ai juste… je voulais juste que vous vous en sortiez. Je voulais vous donner une seconde chance.  
\- Et toi ?”

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant d’un haussement d’épaules. Il n’avait jamais pensé survivre. Dès qu’il avait accepté la mission de Galen, il avait su que ses jours étaient comptés. A l’époque, ça n’avait aucune importance. Bodhi n’avait toujours été qu’un exécutant. Quelqu’un comme Cassian aurait sans doute prévu l’éventualité, même peu probable, de sa propre survie et aurait envisagé quelque chose. Mais lui… il ne lui restait rien, à part ce besoin de se racheter. Si les Rebelles voulaient de lui, il resterait. Bodhi avait déjà dépassé l’espérance de vie qu’il s’était fixé. Il passerait le temps supplémentaire que la chance lui avait donné à essayer de faire le bien. 

Jyn se leva lentement et se pencha vers lui, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Sans même le toucher, elle l’immobilisa de son simple regard. Elle lui rappela tellement Galen à cet instant, si fière, si intense, que des larmes se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle. 

“Je te revaudra ça, Bodhi Rook. C’est une promesse,” murmura-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur le front du pilote pour sceller ce serment.

La porte s’ouvrit alors qu’il allait protester qu’elle ne lui devait rien, tant lui-même devait de choses à Galen. L’apparition de Cassian le coupa dans ses tentatives maladroites de marchandage, un soulagement intense remplaçant toute autre émotion. Derrière lui, le lieutenant Bey et un autre homme, la peau brune, les cheveux coupés courts, l’air soucieux. Ce dernier poussa doucement Cassian dans le dos pour le faire avancer et Jyn tira un peu la chaise comme pour l’inviter à s’asseoir. 

Cassian traversa lentement la pièce, s’aidant d’une canne pour marcher. Ses traits étaient tirés, sa démarche visiblement douloureuse mais il avança jusqu’au lit de Bodhi sans aucune hésitation. Il y avait quelque chose de caractéristique dans la démarche de Cassian Andor. Il marchait comme quelqu’un qui ne regardait jamais en arrière. Et même là, blessé et fatigué, Cassian avançait comme un homme investi d’une mission. Il s’installa raidement dans la chaise, tandis que Jyn rejoignait les deux rebelles à la porte. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de refermer derrière elle, le laissant seul avec Cassian.

“J’étais avec Baze et Chirrut quand Shara est venue me chercher, commença Cassian. Je suis chargé de te transmettre ces deux messages mot pour mot : _“C’est pas trop tôt. Repose-toi, nous viendrons te voir demain”_ et aussi _“Te voir réveillé me remplirait de bonheur, petit frère, d’abord parce que tu nous as inquiétés, mais aussi parce que cela signifierait que j’aurais retrouvé la vue. Je pense que je devrai malheureusement me contenter d’écouter le son de ta voix.”_ ”

Cassian avait l’air gêné de l’homme austère qui exprime des sentiments, et son visage embarrassé accompagné du message de Chirrut firent sourire Bodhi. Cassian baissa la tête avec une grimace amusée.

“Je suis content que tu sois réveillé, moi aussi, continua-t-il néanmoins. Les médecins s’inquiétaient que tu ne supportes pas bien ton passage dans la cuve à bacta.   
\- Cuve à bacta ? répéta bêtement Bodhi, sidéré. Mais je ne suis pas un gradé, alors pourquoi est-ce que…  
\- Tu étais très gravement brûlé, alors gradé ou pas... Nous ne sommes pas l’Empire, Bodhi, et tu avais vraiment besoin de ce traitement, le coupa fermement Cassian. C’est déjà un miracle que tu sois resté conscient suffisamment longtemps pour nous récupérer tous les quatre.”

Du bacta pour un simple pilote… Ses supérieurs impériaux en auraient fait une syncope. Et puis, le simple fait d’avoir quelqu’un à son chevet à son réveil… ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis qu’il était entré à l’Académie. Cassian, Jyn, et même le lieutenant Bey… Ca semblait presque trop beau pour être vrai. Était-ce vrai ? Était-il en train de rêver ? Est-ce qu’il savait seulement faire la différence ? Il serra les poings et déglutit convulsivement. 

“Tout va bien, Bodhi, le rassura Cassian de sa voix basse et calme, cette même voix qui l’avait ramené à lui alors qu’il se débattait avec les séquelles du Bor Gullet, tu es dans une base de l’Alliance Rebelle, tu vas te remettre et bientôt, tu chercheras un moyen d’échapper à Shara. J’ai eu le malheur de lui dire que tu étais pilote, elle va vouloir te mettre à l’épreuve. Entre elle et Wedge Antilles, si j’étais toi, je me méfierais…”

Cassian continua à parler, égrenant des noms et des événements juste pour sortir Bodhi de sa tête et le ramener au présent. Indistinctement, il lui sembla comprendre qu’ils avaient réussi, que le sacrifice du reste de Rogue One avait servi, que l'Étoile de la Mort avait été détruite, apportant du répit et de l’espoir aux Rebelles. Il eut une pensée furtive pour Galen mais ne s’y attarda pas, son esprit luttant contre lui-même pour se raccrocher à la voix de Cassian. 

Quand il y parvint enfin, Cassian parlait toujours. Il s’était détendu sur sa chaise et jouait avec le pommeau de sa canne.

“... j’ai dit à Kes de trouver quelqu’un d’autre, mais apparemment ils n’ont pas fini de se battre. Et Shara insiste qu’un seul témoin, c’est amplement suffisant pour un mariage.”

Bodhi cligna des yeux. 

“Tu n’as pas suivi ce que je disais, pas vrai ? lui demanda Cassian sans méchanceté.  
\- J’écoutais plutôt… le son de ta voix. Désolé, admit Bodhi en baissant la tête.  
\- Ne t’excuse pas. C’est normal après ce qu’il t’est arrivé, le rassura-t-il sobrement. Prends le temps qu’il te faut. Tu l’as mérité.”

Bodhi secoua la tête et Cassian lui saisit vivement le bras, comme mû par une urgence soudaine. La pression de ses doigts était délicate, comme si Cassian avait peur de le briser. 

“Après ce que tu as fait pour la Rébellion et pour nous…  
\- Je n’ai fait que ce qui était… je ne sais pas… juste ? Bien ?  
\- Je te dois la vie, Bodhi Rook. Quand nous tous, nous avions abandonné, toi, tu n’as pas renoncé, et tu nous as sauvés. Tu es un héros. Je ferai taire quiconque dira le contraire et je sais que Jyn, Baze et Chirrut seront derrière moi.”

Il y avait une telle virulence dans la voix de Cassian que Bodhi se retrouva sans voix une seconde. La seule fois où il avait entendu une telle passion chez Cassian, il parlait de la Rébellion et de son combat. 

“Jyn a dit un peu la même chose, parvint-il finalement à répondre.  
\- Si tu ne le crois pas venant de moi, crois-le venant d’elle.  
\- Pourquoi je n’y croirais pas venant de toi ?”

Cassian n’avait toujours pas lâché son bras. Ses ongles étaient rongés mais ses mains étaient douces. 

“Je t’ai utilisé pour aller tuer Galen Erso.  
\- Mais tu ne l’as pas fait, contra Bodhi. Et si tu vas par là… j’étais un agent Impérial.  
\- Mais tu as déserté.  
\- On a tous des choses à se reprocher… à part peut-être Chirrut et Baze?”

Cassian eut un petit bruit de gorge pensif qui arracha un sourire à Bodhi. Mais une pensée soudaine fit disparaître ce sourire.

“Et K2 ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Les Impériaux l’ont détruit, mais j’avais fait une sauvegarde de sa mémoire avant notre départ. Dès que j’aurai un peu de temps, je verrai à lui reconstruire un corps. Je pense à quelque chose de plus petit… sans bras, peut-être, réfléchit-il tout haut, l’air amusé.  
\- Je pensais que tu allais dire “quelque chose de muet”, plaisanta Bodhi.  
\- On s’y fait, rétorqua Cassian sur le même ton, avant de reprendre son sérieux avec un soupir. Lui aussi nous as sauvés. Mais il ne s’en souviendra pas.  
\- On lui racontera, lui assura Bodhi avant d’étouffer un bâillement. Pardon…”

Cassian se redressa sur son siège, retirant sa main du bras de Bodhi d’un geste lent.

“Repose-toi, pilote. Tu en as besoin.”

Il fit mine de se lever, mais Bodhi lui attrapa à son tour la main sans pouvoir retenir un tremblement. Ils échangèrent un regard. Bodhi ne savait pas comment expliquer qu’il ne voulait pas dormir parce qu’il ne voulait pas rêver. Rêver, c’était courir le risque de perdre la réalité. Une réalité où Chirrut et Baze l’appelaient petit frère, où Jyn lui souriait et où Cassian… Cassian se rasseyait et serrait la main dans la sienne.

“Je reste encore un peu. Et quelqu’un sera là quand tu te réveilleras, Bodhi. Peut-être Jyn, Baze ou Chirrut… peut-être même Kes ou Shara.   
\- Ce n’est pas ça... souffla-t-il, cherchant les mots pour s’expliquer face au regard interrogateur de Cassian. J’ai juste… peur de rêver. Ca fait des années que je n’ai pas rêvé et avec le Bor Gullet…”

Il s’interrompit pour déglutir avant de bâiller de nouveau. Cassian avait l’air pensif, les sourcils froncés.

“Je n’ai pas de recette contre les cauchemars. Mais il y aura quelqu’un pour te réveiller. Tant que tu en auras besoin. Alors dors, Bodhi Rook.”

Bodhi ferma les yeux. 

Plusieurs fois, cette nuit-là, et les suivantes, il fut réveillé en sursaut par une main sur son front, sur son bras, ou même par une voix métallique lui annonçant d’un ton critique les statistiques de ses cycles de sommeil. 

Petit à petit, les cauchemars laissèrent place aux rêves.   
Et comme lorsqu’il était enfant, il trouva toujours quelqu’un à qui raconter ses aventures oniriques.   
Mais malgré tout, malgré la guerre qui s’éternisait, les batailles et les morts autour d’eux, jusqu’à la fin pour Bodhi Rook, la réalité resta plus précieuse que ses rêves, même les plus doux.

FIN


End file.
